


Gallifreyan Dirty Talk – A Lifesaver

by TKelParis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKelParis/pseuds/TKelParis
Summary: The Doctor's own thoughts uncover a way to keep Donna with him. Can be considered a prequel to sykira's “Talk Dirty or Die,” which was prompted by louiecat68 for the doctor_donna comm's Porn Battle.





	Gallifreyan Dirty Talk – A Lifesaver

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I can get a bit closer to porn than sykira's Muse was willing to let her go... ;D

**Title** : Gallifreyan Dirty Talk – A Lifesaver  
**Rating** : M ( _dirty_ talk)  
**Author** : [](https://tkel-paris.livejournal.com/profile)[**tkel_paris**](https://tkel-paris.livejournal.com/)  
**Summary** : The Doctor's own thoughts uncover a way to keep Donna with him. Can be considered a prequel to [](https://sykira.livejournal.com/profile)[**sykira**](https://sykira.livejournal.com/) 's “Talk Dirty or Die,” which was prompted by [](https://louiecat68.livejournal.com/profile)[**louiecat68**](https://louiecat68.livejournal.com/) for the [](https://doctor-donna.livejournal.com/profile)[**doctor_donna**](https://doctor-donna.livejournal.com/) comm's Porn Battle.  
**Disclaimer** : Definitely not family-friendly, so not mine.  
**Dedication** : [](https://sykira.livejournal.com/profile)[**sykira**](https://sykira.livejournal.com/) and [](https://louiecat68.livejournal.com/profile)[**louiecat68**](https://louiecat68.livejournal.com/). I _had_ to write this – it caught my Muse's attention. Apparently, sykira thinks I'm ready to provoke some really naughty stuff. You're welcome, my friend! Hope you - and others - like it. ;)  
**Author's Note** : Let's see if I can get a bit closer to porn than sykira's Muse was willing to let her go... ;D  
  
In light of my friend [](https://tardis-mole.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://tardis-mole.livejournal.com/)**tardis_mole** posting a variant on the "dirty talk or death" genre, I decided it was time to quickly polish this off. And I do realize how... naughty that sounds.  
  


  
  
**Gallifreyan Dirty Talk – A Lifesaver**  
**Started May 20-25, 2012  
Finished July 9, 2012**

The Doctor watched as Donna's mind began to deteriorate. He was holding out hope since the Duplicate seemed stable that Donna would be, too. Perhaps enough Time Lord DNA had been passed to her that her mind could handle having his inside it.

Evidently not. Bugger.

He had so many things he'd wanted to show her. Things he was hoping that she'd want to eventually do with him. He'd been trying to figure out how to express his interest in her without receiving a slap.

River Song might one day be his wife, but that didn't meant that Donna couldn't be his wife first. He was not looking forward to River, even though he could see some traits that he supposed he might like – although the guns thing wasn't encouraging.

Donna, however? He wanted to give her as long as he could to give her. He wanted to do... a bunch of things that would definitely get him slapped. He couldn't help but run through them – his restraint seemed a lost cause.

But he tried thinking them in Gallifreyan, hoping that he wouldn't broadcast them. He had to get through them if he was going to save her – even though it would kill the woman she had become.

Suddenly Donna looked up. “What was that?”

He blinked. “What was what?”

She rubbed her head slightly. “My head feels clearer. Just a bit.”

His eyes widened. “How is that possible?!”

She blinked. “All I know is I heard something. Gallifreyan, I think. It was your voice.”

He flushed.

“What did you say? Whatever it was, it helped a bit. Maybe if you do more of it, it'll work?”

“Um...” He rubbed his neck. “I was, uh, thinking...things that might get me slapped.”

Donna rushed next to him. “You know what? If it's between my brain burning up, you wiping my mind and thereby condemning me to a miserable life that'll eventually kill me anyway, or hearing that you've had dirty thoughts about me, I'll take the dirty thoughts. Besides, I've not had a good shag in ten years! Wasn't even a great one, but it was the best I've ever had. See if you can top that with just your words!”

He didn't think he could turn any redder than he already had.

“So tell me more, Spaceman! Talk dirty to me in your language and let's see if it'll really help!”

He cleared his throat, and followed orders. He leaned in to whisper right in her ear, in Gallifreyan:

“We've just returned from some planet, and someone was paying too much attention to you. I'm so frustrated with being  _just_  mates that I pin you to a column and kiss you within an inch of your life. I even risk a slap to slide my hands under your shirt.”

Donna shivered. The images felt all too real.

“Soon your hands are tangled in my hair, so I know you're not mad. You're making sounds that vibrate down my body, and I have to push aside your bra. I need to feel more of you.”

Her breath grew shallower.

So was his. “Your sounds become more and more primal, Donna. They soon egg me on to undo your trousers, pushing them down your wonderful curves.”

The raw lust in his voice was making her ready. She felt hypnotized.

“Then yours hands are undoing mine. Belt, then fastenings, then pushing it all down. I'm losing control. I lift you and then we're joined.”

Donna shuddered, imagining the sudden entry. She could feel his desire through their minds, she swore. She stumbled back against the Controls.

He followed, unknowingly pinning her at the hips against the Controls as he subconsciously rubbed against her. “I have to release your mouth so you can breathe, and I worship your neck with my mouth and tongue. Oh, you taste gorgeous.”

She didn't know she was humping him back. It was becoming too much...

He could barely get the words out. “You crying out, moaning my name. My true name. I can't stop, I need-”

He cut off as a flood of something all-consuming rushed over them both. They both cried, hips moving without any awareness.

As they both came to, Donna blinked in a daze. “Oh, my God!”

He sucked in breaths. His respiratory bypass didn't seem to want to work. “You okay?” he whispered, nervous about meeting her gaze.

She nodded slowly. “Better than I was. I feel like I did before things started to go wrong. Like I could handle having your head in mine.”

He gulped. “So...not going to slap me?” He couldn't keep the hope out of his voice.

Donna laughed lightly, gently pushing him off her. “Who knew that talking dirty could be a lifesaver?” She managed an awkward grin at his nervous face. “Better lose those nerves, Spaceman. I have the feeling we'll need to do that again to keep me safe.” She felt she had to hide how much she wanted a repeat.

The Doctor stared at her, stunned. “You won't mind?”

“No,” she breathed, moving away to start sending them to the Earth, so she could check on her family. “Why should I? It saved me, didn't it? Just a few words of advice.”

He blinked, still dazed and panting. “Oh?”

“Hope you have other material in your mind. The dirty talk probably needs to be a bit different each time.”

He blushed hard and rubbed his neck. “That...um...won't be a problem.” He cleared his throat. “What else?”

She glanced his way. “Might want to change your trousers, Doctor.”

He looked down, and paled when he saw the giant wet spot right in front. “Um,” he squeaked, “excuse me.”

And he ran out of the room, not caring about preserving a pretence of dignity. He'd left that behind when he started whispering in her ear. Possibly much earlier than that in his time knowing her.

Donna exhaled sharply, trying to control her body. How the hell could she admit that she had the sneaking suspicion that one day she was going to have to make him make good on his fantasies?

THE END  
  



End file.
